


we are the warriors who built this town

by sleeplessmiles



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ladies Celebrating Ladies, post 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessmiles/pseuds/sleeplessmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is determined to have a girls’ night to celebrate 'Galentine’s Day,' but real life gets in the way. It’s up to Skye, Bobbi and May to bring Galentine’s Day to Jemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are the warriors who built this town

**Author's Note:**

> Because Jemma Simmons is at Leslie Knope levels of appreciating the ladies, let's not kid ourselves, and because I, incidentally, am also at Jemma/Leslie levels of appreciating the ladies.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Completely unbetaed, so all mistakes are entirely mine.

 

It starts, as so few things do these days, at the crack of dawn. May's already been in the kitchen for a short while when she hears the telltale sounds of Jemma creeping into the room.

‘Ah! Good morning, Agent May,’ Jemma begins, tone uncertain, and all it takes May is a single assessing glance across at the girl to know that something’s up. It’s been a long while since Jemma’s looked so skittish around her.

She sighs. 

‘Out with it.’

‘Out with what?’ Jemma tries, voice pitched too high. May simply stares at her, waiting for the younger woman’s resolve to crumple.

It doesn’t take long. 

‘Do you know what the date is today?’ she asks brightly.

May does, in fact, know what the date is. She keeps staring though, not particularly optimistic about where this is headed. Jemma hastens to continue, worriedly wringing her hands together.

‘Well, it’s February 13th, which means that tomorrow is Valentine’s Day. I thought we might be able to do something to celebrate.’

‘For Valentine’s Day,’ May states dubiously.

Jemma nods emphatically. May sighs again.

‘You’re asking me to be your Valentine.’

Her face falls into an expression of utter horror.

‘Oh, no! No no no.’ But then she seems to rethink that. ‘Sort of, though? There’s this thing we could do the day before, i.e. today. Just for the ladies, you know? Not romantic or anything. We could have a breakfast!’

May feels the unconvinced expression on her face soften imperceptibly. Jemma’s been perhaps the most determined of them all to bring the team closer together after the events San Juan. She’s been endlessly positive, and it must be taking a serious toll on her, yet she refuses to break. Not for the first time, May marvels at the sheer resilience of this girl.

‘It’s just... it's a holiday,’ Jemma eventually offers to the silence, voice sounding suddenly tired. ‘We missed Christmas. New Year’s Eve was just…’

She doesn’t even have to finish that sentence. Skye had had a particularly vicious attack on New Year’s Eve.

It wasn’t a great night.

‘And I know Valentine’s Day is stupid and inane and overly commercialised, and really, it commemorates a bloodbath so I’m not sure – ’

‘Jemma.’

She squares her shoulders at the sound of her name, jutting out her chin, and May feels a familiar pang of guilt for her part in making this girl into the woman she has to be today. Into someone who readies herself for battle like it’s second nature. Like it’s instinct. 

‘We need this, May.’

May meets the younger woman’s gaze head on and sees the truth plainly written there.

They do need this.

‘Alright.’ 

Jemma perks up. ‘Really?’

‘Not for breakfast though.’

‘Oh.’ She looks so immediately dejected that May throws her a bone.

‘Too many of the guys around, right?’ 

Impossibly, Jemma smirks in reply. ‘Oh, it’s not at all a problem. I could get rid of them in a heartbeat. I’ve been working on a simple dendrotoxin that – ’

‘ – Simmons,’ May cuts in warningly. Jemma winces.

‘This is one of those need-to-know things?’

‘This is one of those plausible deniability things.’

‘Ah.’ 

Providing her with an out, May slides a cup of tea across the counter to her. Jemma accepts with a timid, grateful smile, and May raises her mug to hide the smile dancing at her own lips.

 

-

-

 

Bobbi’s about 40 minutes into her morning workout when May finds her.

‘Bobbi,’ the other woman calls out from the doorway. At the unexpected sound, Bobbi straightens up from where she’d been laying into the punching bag pretty heavily. Quickly taking stock of the situation, she wipes the back of one hand along her hairline, trying to compose herself a bit.

‘What’s up?’ she pants out.

May steps into the room a little more, looking about as unsure as Bobbi’s ever seen her. ‘If Simmons accidentally propositions you today, just go along with it.’

A cheeky grin immediately tugs at Bobbi’s mouth, and she huffs out a laugh.

‘If Jemma accidentally propositions me today, it’ll be an average Friday.’

The other woman’s face softens into something approaching a smile, but she doesn’t offer up any further information. Bobbi just shrugs, shaking out her arms.

‘I’ll do it. Gonna tell me what it’s about?’

May simply raises her eyebrows and purses her lips in amusement, before slipping back out the door.

‘Of course not,’ Bobbi answers to herself quietly, but she’s still grinning as she bounces on her toes and turns back to the bag.

 

-

-

 

‘She said yes,’ Jemma announces breathlessly, hurrying across the lab. Skye honestly didn’t even notice her come in – she’s been sitting on a stool at one of the benches, absolutely entranced. Fitz has been working at some fiddly circuitboard for at least half an hour, hands expertly navigating the tiny components, and she’d originally just been here to keep him company but now she’s found she can’t look away. It’s honestly mesmerising.

Fitz apparently missed Jemma’s entrance too, jumping at least half a foot into the air at the sound of her voice.

‘Good _God_ , woman. Make some more noise next time, will you? You can’t just go around sneaking up on people like that.’

Jemma scoffs as she rounds the bench. ‘Oh, _please_. Like you have an even remotely defensible position here.’

‘Oh, that’s rich. Am I the one wearing the silent shoes? Am I – ’

‘ – And don’t call me _woman_ , could you honestly – ’

‘ – not like I’m trying to give anyone palpitations or anything – ’

‘Hey!’ Skye yells over the top of their arguing. Jemma and Fitz both fall immediately silent, looking across at her with large eyes. She barely holds back a sigh; she’s glad to see them falling back into their old ways, she really is, but something’s got to give.

‘Time out, okay?’

Jemma has the good sense to look a little bashful; Fitz just mutters something before turning back to the circuitry in front of him.

‘Simmons,’ Skye begins patiently. Jemma smiles in response to her name, leaning her hip on the bench next to Skye. ‘Who said yes to what?’

‘Oh! Galentine’s Day!’

Skye blinks. ‘… That, explains the what. Kinda.’

‘Skye,’ Jemma begins, indignant. ‘The girls’ night? Ladies appreciating ladies? We _have_ talked about this.’

‘ _Oh_ , right. I’m with you _._ _Gal_ entines, gals. Nice.’ She raises her eyebrows. ‘Didn’t know anyone used that word anymore.’

Jemma’s immediately defensive. ‘It’s just the name of the – ’

‘ – Hey, I’m teasing, I get it.’

‘Oh. Good.’

Skye frowns. ‘Wait, wasn’t it going to be a breakfast thing?’

Jemma waves a dismissive hand. ‘Change of plans.’

Well. That’s suitably vague.

‘So May’s on board?’

Jemma nods, pleased. ‘And I’ll talk to Bobbi later on, but I’m positive she’ll be up for it too. Isn’t this exciting?’

Skye has to agree. Jemma’s practically bouncing with energy, putting on all sorts of dorky tones, and it’s just such a stark contrast to the past year that Skye would agree to literally anything to keep this new mood in place.

‘What do you expect me to do all night?’ Fitz pipes up from the other side of the bench, sounding grumpy. 

(It's a good point; the three of them spend most of their nights in each other’s company, now.)

Skye shrugs. ‘Have a boys’ night?’ 

‘Boys’ nights are terrible. They just drink beer and talk about dumb things and…’ he trails off bitterly, stabbing at the circuitboard pretty aggressively.

‘Aww,' Skye coos, making an exaggerated face at him. 'Gonna miss us, Fitzopold?’ 

‘No,’ he grumbles, not looking up. Skye and Jemma grin at each other.

‘Anyway,’ Jemma continues eventually, ‘I was thinking we could go and decorate the rec room a little bit.’

‘Really? Decorations?’

Jemma pouts – honest-to-God _pouts_ – and lightly slaps at Skye’s arm. ‘Don’t you want to do something a little special for once?’

She’s right. A change to the usual war-torn aesthetic of the base does sound kind of nice.

‘Alright. Lay it on me. What did you have in mind?’

Jemma leans forward, face conspiratorial.

‘Two words: string lights.’

 

-

-

 

After a bit of searching, Jemma eventually finds Bobbi in the rec room itself, hunched over a table with Lance and deep in conversation. She’s briefly mortified that she’s intruded upon a private moment, but then Bobbi throws her head back and laughs, Lance smiling at her dopily, so Jemma figures she’s not interrupting anything too serious.

‘Bobbi!’ she begins, venturing across the room to where they stand. ‘There you are.’

Bobbi beams, folds her arms across her chest.

‘Hey, short stuff.’

Lance is already frowning a little, straightening up to his full height with an offended expression. ‘I’m fine, Jemma. Thanks for asking. So kind of you.’

She rolls her eyes before turning to him. ‘Lance, this doesn’t concern you.’ 

‘Everything concerns me.’ 

‘Not this.’

‘Well, now I’m just concerned.’

Jemma scoffs.

‘Hey.’ Bobbi clicks her fingers between Jemma and Lance. ‘Ignore him. Back to me. You were looking for me?’

Jemma brightens considerably at that. ‘I was, actually. Are you free tonight?’

‘As far as I know.’ She leans back. ‘Got something in mind?’

‘As a matter of fact, yes. I’m organising a little get-together with May and Skye, and I was wondering if you’d like to attend?’ 

Bobbi’s jaw drops in… surprise? Jemma thinks it’s maybe surprise. Oh God. Maybe she shouldn’t have asked. Maybe she shouldn’t have called it a get-together. Oh God. 

Coulson chooses that exact moment to stick his head in through the doorway. ‘Bobbi. Got a minute?’ 

‘I’ll be right there,’ she calls back, before turning to Jemma. Jemma preempts her response. 

‘If you don’t want to, it’s totally fine! Absolutely no pressure whatsoever. In fact – ’ 

‘ – Hey,’ Bobbi cuts in, grinning. ‘Don’t sweat it. I’ll be there.’

‘Really?’ 

‘Wouldn’t miss it,’ she insists, winking.

‘Excellent,’ Jemma gushes, positively beaming as Bobbi jogs from the room. Lance wanders over to stand next to her.

‘Where’s my invite, then?’ he prods. ‘You can’t have team bonding without me.’

Jemma sighs, longsuffering. ‘Because it’s not _for_ the whole team. It’s just the ladies. We get today, you get tomorrow.’

‘What’s tomorrow?’

‘Are you – ’ she cuts herself off, looking across at him, because he’s staring at her blankly without a shred of comprehension.

_Oh my gosh. He’s serious._

‘Valentine’s Day, Lance!’ she hisses, slapping the back of her hand at his arm. ‘It’s Valentine’s Day.’

He lets out an almighty groan, expression one of abject horror, before burying his face in his hands. ‘Oh, _God_. It’s that time already?’

‘You had to know this was coming.’ 

‘You’d think so, wouldn’t you,’ he mumbles back, voice muffled by his palms.

‘You’re really quite the romantic.’

‘Oh, shut up.’

She pats his arm comfortingly.

‘You know, she doesn’t even care about all that Valentine’s crap.’

Jemma only tuts in response. He lifts his head out of his hands, narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously.

‘What are you ladies even going to do, anyway?’

‘Oh, I don’t know. I expect there’ll be discussion of world domination, comparison of fighting techniques… you know.’ She raises her eyebrows mischievously. ‘Girly things.’

He blinks. ‘I honestly can’t tell if you’re joking right now.’

‘And you’ll never find out, either. Do you know why?’

‘Girls only?’

Jemma smiles brightly at him. ‘ _Gals_ only, Lance. Gals only.’

With that, she turns on her heel and walks for the door.

‘I’m embarrassed to even know you,’ he calls out.

‘Keep telling yourself that,’ she singsongs back over her shoulder, still smiling. The all-too-familiar sound of a defeated Lance Hunter sigh escorts her from the room.

 

-

-

 

As it turns out, the bad guys don’t have much respect for Galentine’s Day. Neither do the morally grey ones, really, but that’s neither here nor there. Skye’s unreasonably pissed off about it all – if these pricks understood anything about what this team’s been through in the past year or so, maybe they’d have the decency to sit down and shut up for a day. 

Anyway.

None of that changes the fact that Jemma’s services were required in the lab – pretty unexpectedly and immediately – and that she’s been hard at work all day as a result. It’s getting pretty late when Bobbi and Skye find themselves standing just outside the lab, observing the commotion within. Fitz and Jemma are so utterly engulfed in their work that they don’t even notice they’ve got an audience.

‘We have to do something,’ Skye says, scrunching her face up in frustration.

Bobbi noisily blows air through her lips. ‘What, though? It’s not like I’ve got a direct line to Hydra.’

‘Yeah, about that,’ Skye wonders. ‘Why don’t you?’ 

‘What, have a direct line?’

‘I'm just saying. Didn't you run the place or something?’

‘Well I don’t know, Skye. You got a direct line to your alien fam?’

Skye turns to her, impressed. ‘ _Wow_. I was totally kidding, but you play hardball, Bobbi Morse. Respect.’

Bobbi shrugs, but her eyes are warm and dancing with amusement. ‘Wish I did have one, though,’ she mutters eventually. ‘I'd tell them to fuck off for a little while.’

They lapse into a comfortable silence at that, turning back to watch FitzSimmons do their thing in the lab – a near seamless process, after months of hard work. It’s kind of like watching a well-choreographed ballet, now. Truthfully, Skye loves it. She loves that the two of them are back to this. She just wishes it were happening on another night, is all.

‘We were just going to kick back and relax a bit though, right?’ Bobbi muses aloud. ‘We can still do that. Drag her away for a few hours.’

Skye makes a face. ‘Yeah, I dunno, it seemed a bit more complex. She had all this stuff planned out, like…’ She frowns. ‘Decorations, and stuff? I think she was going to hang up string lights or something.’

Bobbi lets out a low, impressed whistle.

‘She really goes all out, huh.’

‘That’s Jemma Simmons,’ Skye says. ‘Anything for her friends.’

They’re both quiet, pondering the truth of that, and Skye feels the sudden and overwhelming urge to go burn a Hydra facility to the ground. Jemma’s been holding them all together through sheer willpower, and she can’t even have this one day?

‘We have to do this for her,’ Bobbi insists fiercely, voicing Skye’s sentiments exactly. 

‘Yeah. How hard can it be? You can fold the origami snowflakes, I’ll go find – ’

‘ – Hold up. I don’t know shit about origami.’ 

‘You’re a superspy!’

Bobbi’s face is incredulous. ‘Which automatically means I can do origami?’

They're interrupted by a sudden crashing sound in the lab, both of them looking over to see a bunch of techs scurrying about the work area. Jemma’s just standing there watching it happen, that telltale crease between her eyebrows betraying her stress at the situation.

‘Something tells me you’ll be adding origami to your skill set tonight,’ Skye murmurs.

‘Yeah.’ 

They both sigh. 

‘No, you’re right. Let’s do this.’ Bobbi decides. She claps a couple of times to punctuate her point. Skye looks up at her, a smile creeping onto her face.

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah! It’ll be fun!’

‘Well, alright then.’ 

Bobbi looks at her pointedly. ‘Let’s get _shaking_.’

Skye simply flips her the bird, walking backwards in the direction of the door.

‘Oh come on! I'm still not allowed to make puns?’

 

-

-

 

Hours later, the two of them are still way behind where they should be. It’s really a job for several people – not that Skye would ever admit that out loud, because she’s sure Jemma would have gotten the entire thing done herself by now. That’s probably why she left it this long before seeking help, she muses. 

She finds May puzzling over something in the echo chamber.

‘Hey, um. May?’

Her S.O. looks across at the sound of Skye’s voice, immediately picking up on the tension Skye’s sure is all over her face.

‘Simmons is still caught up in the lab?’

‘Yeah. Bobbi and I were doing all the decorations and music and stuff, but – ’

‘ – food?’ May ventures. 

‘Yeah,’ she says on an exhale.

‘Leave it to me.’

‘You sure? I can find someone else to help.’

‘No, I can do it,’ May says simply. She meets Skye’s eyes. ‘This is important.’

 _Yeah_. 

‘Give me an hour.’

 

-

-

 

‘Jemma.’

‘Hmm?’ she hums absently, still peering into her microscope. The structure truly is quite extraordinary. If she could just ascertain its origin, then they might be able to extrapolate to –

‘ _Jemma._ ’ 

She sighs, straightening up. ‘What now, Fitz? Honestly, if this is another one of your – ’

‘No, Jemma.’ She makes the mistake of holding his eye contact just a touch too long, and they both hurriedly avert their gaze. ‘You’ve got the, ah. The thing.’

Jemma looks back up at that, staring at him blankly. The thing?

‘The girl thing.’

Oh, fuck. _Fuck_. She’d completely forgotten. Naturally, she’d been worrying about the setbacks when they’d first received the device to study, but once she’d gotten started it had just completely slipped her mind. Frustrated tears prickle at the back of her eyes. 

‘What’s the point now? I haven’t even had the chance to eat, let alone organise – ’ 

‘Where’s my favourite gal?’ comes Skye’s jovial voice, the girl in question bounding into the lab moments later with a massive grin on her face. Jemma feels her stomach drop.

(She’d just really wanted to do this. For everyone, of course, but especially for Skye. Especially after everything.) 

‘I’ve gotten a bit caught up with work, I’m afraid,’ she begins hesitantly. Skye waves her off almost immediately, tugging at Jemma’s labcoat.

‘Doesn’t matter. Take this off and follow me.’

She shakes her head, unsure how to articulate it without outright apologising. ‘I just wanted this one thing to – ’ 

‘Jemma. Seriously.’ Skye succeeds in pulling Jemma’s coat off, switching that motion out in favour of prodding her towards the lab’s door. ‘Just shut up ‘til we get there.’ 

‘Get where?’

‘Remember the part where I told you to shut up?’

Jemma rolls her eyes but falls silent, allowing herself to be lead to… the rec room? But…

When she walks in, her breath catches on a gasp.

They decorated it.

Dainty string lights are draped along the rafters, the seats… even across a few of the bookshelves. There are plates and plates of food spread across the tiny table, as well as a small assortment of drinks, and there’s soft music filtering in from somewhere. All sorts of lopsided origami are hanging from the ceiling – they’re maybe meant to be swans? Planets, perhaps? It’s hard to tell.

All she knows is that it’s perfect.

Overwhelmed, she turns to the other three women, who are standing off to the side with small smiles on their faces. Skye restlessly shifts her weight from foot to foot.

‘I know it’s not much, but – ’ 

‘ – You did all of this?’ Jemma asks quietly.

She grins back. ‘Yeah. I mean, I had a bit of help.’

Bobbi snorts. ‘A bit? Do you know how many papercuts I got making those goddamned snowflakes?’

 _Snowflakes_. Of course.

‘They’re beautiful, Bobbi,’ Jemma tells her sincerely, making Bobbi’s entire face light up.

May takes that as her cue to speak up. ‘Time for food,’ is all she states, but Jemma can feel the older woman’s gaze upon her without even having to look. She probably knows Jemma hasn’t eaten yet. Jemma smiles across at her reassuringly, still feeling positively awestruck.

After that, the whole thing passes by in a blur, really. There’s an ease to their interactions that there hasn’t been since _well_ before Trip’s – before San Juan, and Jemma allows herself to be swept up in it all. It’s everything she’s needed and more.

Many, many drinks later, when they’re all spread across the lounge chairs in the corner, Jemma finds herself a little overcome by emotions.

(And, sure. A little drunk. Mostly the emotions thing, though.)

‘Can I,’ she stops, clearing her throat a little. Skye and Bobbi fall silent. ‘Can I say something?’

‘Hey, it’s your party. Go for it,’ Bobbi says.

‘Our.’ They all turn to look at May at her unexpected contribution. She takes a slow sip of her drink, meeting Jemma’s eyes before clarifying. ‘ _Our_ party.’

Jemma grins fondly across at her.

‘She’s right. It’s for all of us.’

Skye prods at Jemma’s leg with one foot, smiling obnoxiously. ‘Yeah, yeah. Get on with it.’

Suddenly, with all of the eyes on her, Jemma’s unsure of how to put words to the swirl of gratitude and affection in her stomach.

‘I guess…’ she ventures. ‘There were never that many women in my field. I used to idolise women like you, out there saving the world. And now I’m here amongst you, every day.’ She pauses for breath, mentally replaying her own words and trying to figure out what to say next. When it comes to her, she almost smiles.

‘You’re my heroes,’ she finishes quietly, looking at each of them seriously, and she’s positive she’s never said something so unbelievably true in her life.

Skye makes an inelegant _pfft_ sound in response.

‘Says Actual Superhero Jemma Simmons.’ She turns excitedly to Bobbi. ‘Did we ever tell you about that time she jumped – ’

Bobbi cuts her off with a laughing groan. ‘I swear to God, if I hear this story one more time then _I’ll_ be the one jumping out of the plane. Not that I’m not impressed,’ she adds to Jemma, who’s, yeah. About as embarrassed as she is every time this comes up.

Bobbi tosses back a shot before speaking again.

‘Honestly? I didn’t think I’d even stay with the team this long, but now I can’t really picture myself leaving. You guys are pretty cool.’

Jemma smiles gently to herself. It may not sound like much, but everyone present fully understands the gravity with which she said it. This is big, coming from Bobbi Morse.

‘Well,’ Skye begins dramatically, stretching out lazily on the couch. ‘I’m not sure how it happened, but I went from living alone in a van to being surrounded by the hottest ladies around and for that? I am truly, truly thankful.’

‘You said the same thing on Thanksgiving,’ Jemma points out helpfully, smiling angelically. 

‘And thank you, Jemma Simmons, for totally ratting me out. I think you’ll find that was hottest _people,_ anyway.’ 

‘If you say so.’

Skye shakes her head. ‘Seriously, though. I never really had a mom, or sisters, so.’ She shrugs, looking down. ‘I guess I’m just really lucky.’

They’re all quiet at that, gazing at their drinks contemplatively as the music continues playing softly in the background. Jemma shuffles over on the couch a bit, looking at Skye in question. At the small smile she gets in reply, Jemma cuddles up against Skye’s side.

It’s a long time before May speaks.

‘Peggy Carter would be proud,’ is all she says, voice quiet and sure.

Jemma feels her heart leap. 

‘And so am I.’

There’s a long moment where it feels as though none of them are even breathing, caught up in this shared moment as they are. The four of them against the world. Then, Bobbi raises her glass.

‘To those who can’t be here,’ she toasts simply.

Swallowing back thoughts of Trip, of the dear friends Bobbi and the others had lost in her absence. Jemma raises her glass as well. One by one, they clink their glasses together.

Then: 

‘And a very Happy Galentine’s Day to us all!’ Jemma babbles happily, breaking through the serious moment, and yes, alright, she’s maybe a little tipsy but she just really wants everyone to feel lighthearted again.

Bobbi’s eyes are wide and delighted. ‘Yeah, so we’re definitely changing the name for next year.’

‘Agreed,’ Skye chips in immediately, a laugh in her voice.

May sits back in her chair a little, as relaxed as Jemma’s seen her in months, and Jemma can’t help but revel in the warmth rushing through her in a wave.

_Next year._

She hasn’t really allowed herself to think of the future for a long time – definitely not recently – but she finds she rather likes the sound of that. 

And later, after Skye’s pulled her up to tipsily dance to Uptown Funk at least five times (‘For Trip,’ Skye insists every time, and Jemma doesn’t really know the words that well but she always manages to belt out the line Trip had officially deemed hers – ‘ _Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent, gotta kiss myself I’m so pretty._ ’), and after they’ve gone back to casually reclining in the corner again, trading stories, she finds herself still thinking about it.

She hopes that May’s right. She hopes Peggy would be proud.

Jemma knows  _she_ sure is.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title paraphrased from 'Warriors' by Imagine Dragons. Also, that line from Uptown Funk is so Jemma and Trip that it's painful, and I don't even know how it ended up in here, but I'm not entirely sorry.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and have a very Happy Galentine's Day!!


End file.
